Dirty Pretty Words
by fitever
Summary: Little boys should never go into the woods alone. Harry's going to know exactly why that is when he runs into the big bad wolf.  minor. m/m slash. mpreg. beasiality. sub/dom. Rated M.
1. Cub

**Summary : Little boys should never go into the woods alone. Harry's going to know exactly why that is when he runs into the big bad wolf. **

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter; not me. Wishful thinking though. Then I would be a millionaire.**

*****Chapter One*** **

"Come on!" A desperate, coarse, whisper escaped the young boys lips as his panted breath misted before his chilled skin. The rough growls and dark howls haunted his route through the depths of the forbidden forest. His heart escalated to near hyperventilation as his athletic legs strived forward, but even the supposed saviour of the wizarding world had his limits. His body was failing him as his feet stammered and tripped over up grown roots and debris.

He had lost Hermione and Ron in their quick escape from the oncoming wolf that chased him further into the darkness. His friends, unbeknownst to him, had been salvaged by their ally; Firenze. Tonight had not gone how the light had planned. Harry was meant to have found his dad, Remus, and present the Wolfsbane potion to the werewolf. They hadn't suspected that more than one werewolf would be so close to the schools entrance of the forest. A simple mistake that could lead to the death of the prophesised adolescent. Harry being so close to his adoptive father wouldn't have posed a threat tonight since Moony had taken the boy in as well during his transformations as his cub.

Heavy paws cantered behind his slight body as his young lungs burned with effort of escape. Harsh breaths followed his trail with fowl breath of young blood and flesh - his previous meal. Harry's eyes scanned the dark night for a path out of his dilemma, but as he skidded to a stop a gruff chortle from the beast behind him enveloped his senses and sent shivers down his spine as he stared beneath his feet where a sharp edge cascaded down to a rapid river. His breath staggered from his blue tainted lips and trembling figure. All whilst the wolf easily caught up with the frigid boy.

The young boy twirled on his spot, his breath grunted from him as he came face to snout with the intimidating silver animal. The mirth deep in the amber eyes held the boy captive as his body held still in waiting. Watching the animal as steam flared from it's nostrils and washed over Harry's pale face. The wet nose of the animal gently prodded the young boys chest and neck as Harry breathed heavily, but willed himself not to move or make sudden movement that could provoke the wild werewolf.

His whole body quaked as the rough tongue licked at his soft, white, neck. With an appeased grunt from the larger animal, Harry carefully pulled back, only to have the unfamiliar wolf growl warningly as he stilled once more and panted with fear as the wolf nipped at Harry's cloak and tugged him closer, away from the edge of the small cliff. Complying with the oversized creature, Harry stumbled forward, closer to the heat of the animals chest, feeling the pleased vibrations from the animal as it burrowed it's head into Harry's hair and breathed in deeply. The wolf carefully bit around the back of Harry's neck, like a mother would with a pup, he picked him up and ran deeper into the forest with Harry minimally protesting from pain of the wolf's hold on the scruff of the young boys neck.

After hours of mindless running, a confused Harry eventually drifted off to sleep, much to the werewolf's delight as he could finally sprint to the rest of his pack without Harry knowing where he was going, although Fenrir doubted highly that the young boy would find his way out of the forest from where his pack rested. It was too far into the forest that if the boy ran off he'd be quickly hunted by another predator. Harry wouldn't get out of the forbidden forest alive. Not that Fenrir would let his mate run from him.

A strong scent of burning wood - oak - heavy and thick in it's musky scent, woke Harry up from his restless slumber. His eyes heavily opened and blurred, at his loss of spectacles, as the boy rubbed effortlessly at his tired eyes to sharpen his vision that would never come. With a wince of stinging pain at the back of his neck, his nimble fingers attentively reached back to probe the delicate skin where razor teeth had slipped through his skin like a hot knife through butter. A soaring pain rocketed down his spinal cord and in his head as he hissed at the intense feeling that left him panting. Slowly, black spots filled his vision until all he saw was black embracing him in it's dark clutches as he fell, once more, into an uneasy sleep.

Second time the young boy woke, the same smell penetrated the air, but his vision didn't seem to bleed into a sponge of colour as before, but still needing his glasses assistance to focus on objects. Blinking rapidly and staring with an intent glare at the grey, lumpy, walls that surrounded him, a few distant noises could be made out if he strained himself to hear what was going on around his presence. Birds cackling and crowing to one another in annoyance. Rough winds bellowing at the walls of his imprisonment, whistling hauntingly. Echoes of quiet whispers and murmurs that didn't seem all that far away from the boy as he whimpered carelessly and sunk deeper into the heat and comfort of the soft blanket that cradled him. Observing the white fur that cocooned him, Harry breathed in the earthy scent of the animal skin he lay in, the fur seemingly absorbed the richness of the kindling wood of the fire that could be heard crackling and popping close to Harry.

"Not long now Alpha." A husky yet feminine voice filtered into Harry's ears as he crinkled his nose in confusion, before releasing a jaw aching yawn that engulfed his mouth, his heavy body relaxing into the comforting scent of the fur he was swaddled in, his eyes shutting slowly, the young boy was once again in a fit state of slumber.

Fenrir watched his mate with eager eyes below him as he sat placid on the curve of rock that jutted out from the stony cavern his pack rested in. The cave was large and a good fifty yards from the entrance to the forest, but the cave itself was miles from the exit of the forest. The darkness inside forgotten with four large fire pits built and ablaze, heating the autumn air for the small human who wasn't adapt to the packs lifestyle, but even the wolves needed the extra heat as winter crept in. Many curious wolves, cubs and even grown males tried to approach to see what held their Alpha's attention so highly. Only few saw their leader bring the small boy into their den, but the others had been basking in the glow of the fullness of mother moon, but all were highly confused and curious.

Fenrir's temper flared when his pack got to close to his prized possession. Warning all with low rumbling growls deep in his chest as he kept watch over his small mate. After the third day of his still sleeping mate, Fenrir became worrisome and asked the eldest, most experienced, healer in his pack to help settle his qualms.

"There is nothing to fear, Alpha. The little one's body is preparing itself for the change of mother moon. Once his body is healed he will wake." Dahna spoke her wise words as she placed her index finger on Harry's forehead and her thumb on his chin, her chapped lips curved into a smile as her eyes opened. Her black orbs welcomed Fenrir as she nodded. "So much greatness is expected from one so small, but his path is not for others to choose, but himself. He will have a family here, you need to make him see that when the time comes." She inspected the bite Fenrir gave his mate and hummed. "The mark you gave was not intentional and therefore is taking longer to heal him, perhaps re biting would be beneficial?" Fenrir shook his head slowly.

"No. Thank you Dahna, you may resume your post." Her head tilted in a bow of respect to her Alpha as she shuffled to the exit of the cave. Harry's body begun to burn with heat as his body shuddered. Fenrir knew this to be the last, yet vital, stage of the healing of his little mate's body, so he would easily accept the change on the next full moon. With bated breath Fenrir watched with uneasy eyes as his little mate suffered beneficially before him, yet still in pain, which hurt the Alpha to see.

It still amazed the Alpha to think of how his hunt for another prey, was what found his little mate. His animal had eagerly sought out the tantalizing odour that captivated his wolf's senses as his thick muscles burned with adrenaline as he stumbled upon the three young wizards and witch. Finding the owner of the smell was easy to identify. He chased - his prey ran. Watching with amusement as his running dinner came to halt at a cliff's edge, Fenrir believed this to be an easy kill, but breathing that scent in when he was so close seemed fatal. His brain failed him as his nose led him, breathing that smell it empowered him. Forgotten feelings rushed back; want, desire and then love, the most surprising. He didn't know this young wizard, but he did know that he was his and his alone. He had finally found his mate and he wasn't giving him up. Go out for lunch and come home with a mate, Fenrir chuckled to himself quietly.

How easy he could have lost his cub, but his mind refused to go to that dark place. Harry, although he had yet to learn of his mate's name from the source, but easily identifiable by his scar. The young boy would need time to adjust to Fenrir's life, Harry's new life. To adjust to him, to Fenrir, not many people were let into Fenrir's trust to know him personally, his pack the minor few. Harry would have to learn the difference from the Fenrir of myth and scary stories to the man he truly was. But Fenrir knew this would be a struggling journey where patience would be needed, but for his mate he'd wait, even if he was an impatient man, Harry deserved time to come around on his own.

The boy constantly on Fenrir's mind, begrudgingly opened his eyes once more, three days after his last awakening. He sighed happily as he snuggled deeper into the furs, hearing a chuckle close by, his young cheeks flushed crimson as he carefully pried himself away from his safe haven. His vision was sharp and immaculate, startling the boy from whatever stage of sleep he had currently been in as he stared intensely around him. His soft hands searched his face to check if he was wearing his glasses, but with no wire frames obstructing him, he gasped and smiled joyously as he took every surface and texture his own eyes saw.

He was definitely under ground, the stone walls were ragged and rough that surrounded him. The roof was low, possibly only eight feet in height. The dry mud ground had large boulders with flat surfaces scattered on the one side of the large room. Furs were neatly piled in several piles, in a range of colours and sizes on one of the boulders. Four fires alight around the cave, which he assumed he was in, were the only source of light from the four burning pits. His eyes detected movement around him and froze when three small wolf pups barrelled through the tunnel, he assumed was the exit, and began to roughhouse with one another as they barked and yipped happily as they fought with one another. With a gentle smile on his face he watched quietly as the three young cubs acted young and played innocently. He wish he had that when he was young, wish he still had that. But with Voldemort around, his life was never about him, but being used to defeat this wizard who seemed unstoppable, yet the expected a fifteen year old boy to? His dad seemed to be the only one who focused on Harry and now he had lost him too.

He hadn't realised he had been scowling at the wall in front of him, until he heard what sounded like laughter but barking from the young pups. His eyes watched as a large wolf, much larger than any wolf he had ever seen, teased and tackled the youngsters as the three little ones all jumped and attacked the large grey wolf instead. Harry knew that the one wolf could have easily stayed standing and easily taken the little ones down quickly, but with amusement in his eyes he watched the grey wolf fall onto his belly as the three pups all climbed onto his back and nipped at his fur as the rumble from the older wolf echoed in the cave.

With a gasp of shock and fear, Harry's eyes widened as one of the pups shook himself as a wet dog would do to dry itself, but his little body distorted until a nude boy of possibly four grunted and huffed as he giggled and once again tackled the wolf - werewolf? Maybe. But even to Harry, this show of affection from werewolves was unheard of. Remus, he knew, was different to other werewolves, but even he didn't seem as optimistic and carefree and happy as these wolves did, unless with Harry. He watched in even greater shock as the two other cubs phased and then the older wolf too. Harry's heart was beating frantically as he realised why the silver wolf seemed so familiar, then it hit him. Where he was before he fell asleep, what had stalked and chased him before he came to a stand still, who had carried him before he couldn't stay awake from his exhausting day any longer. The same wolf that brought him to this place, wherever this place was.

The silver wolf's human side stood proudly at six foot four. His body thick with dirty flesh that stretched over the vast expanse of muscle. Harry's eyes lingered on the chest that was doubly as wide as his own, possibly triple, with a slight dusting of the same silver hair as his wolf, scattered across his chest, with a thick trail that led between the man's legs, but Harry refused to divulge in looking at the man's personal body parts. Forcing his eyes upwards to see the washboard stomach and pecks, Harry was feeling a huge blow to what was left of his little ego. Broad shoulders and a thick neck with a square jaw attached, the young wizard refused to look into his captors eyes so soon, so instead followed the long arms, which were just as large as the rest of the man. He seemed to be perfectly balanced out. A predator for sure, no wonder Harry couldn't escape from him. Looking down the two long, heavy legs that looked like a Rugby players physique, long and hard with tense muscle. His thighs looked like bloody tree trunks compared to Harry's twigs.

A soft rumble of laughter snapped Harry's eyes up to the strong, masculine face of his captor, who was stood watching the boy take him in. His sky blue eyes, almost grey, watched him. They were beautiful, completely contrasting the rest of this masculine figure, his eyes were soft and simply beautiful. He had strong chiselled cheek bones and full pouty lips, wide almond eyes with thick grey lashes that seemed too long for such a man as this. His hair was rather messy, but long and coloured liquid silver, the way it shined in the dim light. The soft glow of the fire made the man's skin glow handsomely as Harry continued his silent evaluation.

Fenrir was amused that his mate continued to speculate him, like a piece of art, rather than attempt to run away or possibly yell at him for holding the boy against his will. This was much more agreeable for Fenrir though. When Harry had met his eyes, Fenrir was simply stunned. In the lighting of the cave, the emerald jewels glistened hypnotically, beckoning Fenrir to claim his mate, before such an offer was taken from him. Calming his wolf that was screaming 'mine' deafening Fenrir with it's volume, he willed his now throbbing man hood to cease before scaring his little mate away. Fenrir knew he looked intimidating and rough, but he almost begged mother moon to show Harry the other, the better, side of him. The side he wanted to become for his mate.

He watched as Harry timidly rose from his fur pile and slid carefully down the small elevated rock that he slept on, the rock showing stance amongst the pack. Harry's feet unsurely stumbled toward the man as he bit his plump lower lip and looked up from under his lashes to see if his forth coming was acceptable. His head was slightly bowed in submission as Fenrir thought to himself what a perfect mate he had as he watched the submissive posture of Harry's form come to him. With the man un moving, Harry crept up to his side and waited on bated breath.

A presence stirred within Harry's body, a shift in his mind that scared Harry, but his subconscious knew not to be afraid. It felt like two minds conjoining together. Harry could feel the need to submit to the man before him as he acted so and waited. The new presence seemed happy at the lack of rejection from this man, making Harry want to wag his tail - if he had one. Listening to the new voice that encouraged him to bare his neck to the silver haired man before him, he slightly tipped his head to the side in offering as the man smirked and nipped at Harry's exposed skin. The hot breath that rolled onto his skin from this dominant wolf, sent pleasurable shivers through Harry and the newest addition within him.

"It is unusual to have one so young fully embrace his wolf so completely, so quickly. Yet here you stand before your Alpha, the perfect submissive to his dominant." Fenrir shook his head in awe and pride. He expected his mate to be a submissive among than his pack, but this seemed almost too good to be true, yet he didn't want to jinx himself into the boy leaving.

"Do you know what's going on inside of me?" Harry's confused whisper broke their companionable silence. "I feel as if there is another presence inside of me, it's happy of your acceptance, but I'm unsure of what to make of this to be honest." Fenrir chuckled at the boy as he nodded and maintained eye contact with the young male.

"I will explain to you." Harry nodded thankfully. "Last week when I went on a hunt, I came across your scent and hunted you. When I cornered you, your smell, it was unlike anything else I had experienced. I had to have you, but not in an edible way, in a possessive way, a claim. When I brought you here to my pack, the den mother, Dahna, told me you are my mate. You had been in and out of consciousness for the past week, we later found out that I had bitten you too roughly when returning to the den and my saliva got into your bloodstream, my venom slowly changed your human body into one of a werewolf. Your inner presence you feel is your wolf. His call will get stronger the closer to the moon, but since you are so cooperative now, it might mean you will be a docile werewolf, which is a pleasant surprise in one so young."

"I'm a werewolf?" Harry asked dubiously as Fenrir smiled in kind and nodded. "This is nothing that my dad, Remus, said it was like. He said his wolf was unmanageable and a curse, this doesn't feel like that." Harry said in confusion as Fenrir's lips tightened in a straight line as his eyes narrowed.

"Remus Lupin fights his wolf, which is why the wolf fights back. If he embraced the gift bestowed upon him he would be so much more complete. Werewolves like him are a disgrace to our kind. That magic potion he takes is not enough to hinder the call of the moon. You will find that out for yourself soon enough."

"And I'm your mate? Is it you I can smell? It's like a siren that beckons me to it. It's relaxing, yet sensual." He murmured as his eyes drifted closed and breathed in deeply.

"Mmm." Fenrir agreed. "The scent of our mate is the strongest pull we will feel compared to the moon herself. Finding our mates is a gift from mother moon in return for our servitude to her. It is a gift of love and protection." Harry nodded as he felt himself become aroused at the call of Fenrir's scent.

"What is your name?"

"Fenrir, Fenrir Greyback. I am Remus's maker." Harry's eyes darted open as he took note of the grim expression on his Alpha's face and slowly nodded. "Yet, I did not know my chide had a heir." His brows lifted in question as Harry blushed. "I was also aware that your parents were Lily and James Potter who were defeated by the dark lord." Harry nodded slowly as he shrunk into himself.

"My dad adopted me after my godfather passed. Sirius had always been like a brother to me, whilst Remus was paternal. He is the only man to raise me and love me unconditionally, it was easy to call him my dad, although there was a lot of fuss in the papers because of his werewolf, but that never mattered to me. Moony adopted me as his cub just as much as Remus had adopted me as his son." Fenrir felt slight anxiety at this information. A werewolf was very protective and possessive and he had just stolen a cub from an aggressive wolf.

"Remus will come looking for you, especially on the next full moon. Human's may be loving creatures, but their bond to their children is nothing compared to one of a wolfs. For Moony to have even considered taking you in is near unheard of, but to actually accept you as his cub - he will come for you I'm sure." Fenrir watched the fear and hope battle in Harry's eyes as the Alpha nodded and stored the information in his mind for later. "As mates we can't separate, more so since I am Alpha of my pack. Your father will be most welcome to join us, so long as he gives up that magic potion that holds his werewolf back." Harry's hope lit up and shone brightly in his killer-curse eyes of green. "You have two weeks until the next full moon, my wolf will not be able to deny it's urges to claim and mark you, but I will not touch you without your agreement. I suggest you use this time wisely and befriend your pack mates as well as myself. If you choose to leave, we will both die untimely deaths, slowly."

"I don't want to leave." Harry's hoarse whisper was enough to make Fenrir's lips twist into a smile from his previous hard line.

"Good to hear." His eyes went back to the three cubs who were watching on in interest from the entrance of the tunnel to the cave from the forest. He growled threateningly as they scampered away, he chuckled as he shook his head. "Those cubs are our next generation, bloody nosey lot, but curiosity shows strength, no fear, even though they ran off, in time they will not." Harry didn't understand why Fenrir said that, but knew it held some hidden meaning. "You will learn our ways in time, but for now I wish you rest to regain your strength." Fenrir nodded back to his previous sleeping place as Harry nodded obligingly and climbed up the small mount of rock to his furs and curled up in the warmth until once more he was asleep dreaming of his wolf and his human merging as one with Fenrir and his wolf.

However, elsewhere in the forbidden forest, Remus was trembling with anger, fury unlike any he had held before bubbled in his blood as Moony and he merged for the first time to find their lost cub. Once he found whoever stole his son, there would be no stopping or regretting what his animal did to the filth who caused his cub danger. For the first time since his bite, Lupin couldn't wait for the full moon to release his beast. Whoever it was that had taken their son, would be paying heavily with their life.


	2. Wrong

**Summary : Little boys should never go into the woods alone. Harry's going to know exactly why that is when he runs into the big bad wolf. **

**Disclaimer : Still don't own it, wont own it and never have owned Harry Potter.**

*****Chapter Two*****

Fenrir reluctantly left his mate to go hunt with his pack. Although the others accepted his territorial dominance over the young boy, they also understood that Fenrir wouldn't want to separate himself from his newly found mate. That didn't stop Fenrir from going to hunt for his pack, since he was leader, he was to provide for his family. Even if that meant a few hours away from his soul. Harry on the other hand had been here only a few days, but already found a family in Fenrir and his pack. He hadn't left the sleeping area much, Fenrir's orders, but he welcomed visitors, even when his dominant mate preferred their privacy to get to know one another.

Dahna was considerably like a mother figure to all in the camp, where everyone turned to her for knowledge and guidance, even Fenrir. They said she had sight, but she said she had observations. Harry giggled sweetly when Dahna corrected him, she said she was not a witch, but her past life had brought forth many contributes to help her and her family in this one. She was wise, the soft tremble of her slurred words with her Scottish accent proved her age and wear, but she promptly said she had many moons yet to receive before she joined mother moon in the sky. Harry couldn't imagine this pack without her.

Dahna saw a greatness is the young one, unlike any other she had encountered. The power that emanated from him drew in the pack members to his safety, all that power could do much damage, but their new pup was like an open book, easily readable. His eyes, so large, pure and coloured like the wild grass, he expressed so many emotions and thoughts running through him, through his innocent eyes.

Harry had always been brave, full of courage and adventure seeking. The moment Fenrir had left the cave and eventually the camp, Harry was crawling on the dirt floor to the opening of the camp. Fenrir wouldn't be happy when he came back, but Harry was a young boy, full of mischief and adventure, the young boy just wanted to do something, anything. Dahna smiled knowingly when the young cub remained on his hands and knees and crawled to her feet and simply sat unceremoniously with his head in her lap as her old fingers combed through his thick ebony locks.

"You are not meant to be out here, young one. Alpha will not be happy that you disobeyed him. I do not need my observations for that knowledge." Harry sighed sadly as his button nose buried itself in the elder woman's scant fabric covering her hip.

"But Dahna, I am so lonely. I just wanted to see you and help the pack like my mate. Why does he not let me help?" He whined childishly as she chuckled roughly and pulled the boy's chin up to look in his eyes.

"Because he can not risk loosing you after only just finding you, but even once you have been at his side for a hundred years, he will not want you at risk. It is just his way of showing you he cares." Harry nodded slowly, then smiled widely at the woman. His train of though now changed completely as the old woman sighed. This little one was full of energy that she no longer possessed, it was hard to keep up with him at times.

"My mate says that we only have one more week before the moon." Dahna agreed as she looked up into the sunshine sky and slowly poked her tongue out to take essence of the world around her.

"And you are still unsure. Innocence is your virtue to give as you please. God and other such likes prefer for humans to remain pure until their wedding night. Modern civility shows that it is uncalled for and that ones virtue is not as highly thought of as it once was. However in a pack, your virtue is your mates choice, you are lucky Fenrir has not taken you yet, most wolves can not control the temptations. Especially when you are a perfect submissive with other dominants around, but Fenrir trusts his pack and the pack would never do anything to hurt or spit back in his face for all he has done for us."

"I just wanted to be in love with the person I gave my innocence to."

"And do you not see yourself in love with our Alpha?"

"I do. I love his strength. I love his protectiveness. I love his scent. I love his eyes and his smile that seems so rare. I love his silver hair with streaks of pure white if you look closely enough. I love his respect for his pack mates, weather they are subs or doms, females or males. I love his inner child that never says no to the pups who want to play. I love that at night he wraps himself around me, just to say he's still there and still going to protect me, even from the cold. But most of all I love that I'm falling in love with him, even though it's only been a week." Dahna only smiled as she listened to the youth who looked up to her.

"And I love that you feel all the above." She grinned as she continued to peel potatoes and carrots ready for supper.

"It's the sex." Harry blurted out as Dahna chocked on the spittle in her mouth as she swallowed. Passers walking by, also widened their eyes at the newest addition to the pack.

"What about it?" Dahna asked carefully as she watched for the young ones playing close by, not to have this conversation over heard by innocent ears.

"I'm scared." Harry breathed out in a whisper. "I didn't even know I liked boys before Fenrir and now in a week he's going to… and I'm scared, because I don't know if I'm ready, I'm not even old enough in my world to have sex. I just, I don't want to be bad at it, or embarrass myself with Alpha. I don't want him to leave me if I'm not good at it."

"Oh cub, he won leave you. He knows you are inexperienced and unsure what to do, but he will help you through that. You don't have to fear, mates are mates for life." Harry remained silent until night fall approached and the successful howls filled the darkening sky as the hunters returned from the hunt with three large deer. Dahna, was more concerned with the silent pup at her side, who played with the loose threads of her skirt.

When Fenrir returned home from a tiring hunt, he felt anger swell within him at his mate sitting outside and at the feet of Dahna, when he specifically asked for him to remain in the sleeping space. When Harry finally looked up to see the hunters arrive home, he quickly found Fenrir, only to find him fuming in silent anger as he marched to Harry and his companion. Harry's small whimper escaped him at angering his mate, his small body curled in on itself, with his head down in submission.

"In." Was all Fenrir growled as Harry scampered to his feet and sprinted inside the cave, with Fenrir hot on his heels. He found his submissive mate cowering under his fur on their bed as he stormed over and ripped the cover from the boy, slapping him hard on his cheek once as Harry bit his lip from crying out. "You disobeyed me, why?"

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I wont do it again, I promise. I was lonely. I never left Dahna side, didn't speak to anyone but Dahna." Harry was near to tears as Fenrir gripped his shoulders and pushed him back onto the flat surface, his intimidating body covered Harry's as the younger boy lay terrified under the large body of his mate.

"I expect you to follow my orders, when I say you are not to leave this bed, you don't leave. When I say we mate, we mate. When I say you eat, you eat. When I say you talk, you talk. Do you understand me?" Fenrir hissed into his ear as the young boy whimpered, but made no sound, pleasing his mate. "Answer me, you may talk."

"Yes sir." Harry's small innocent voice whispered in fright as Fenrir grunted and rose again, eyeing the red mark he had left on his perfect little mate, his mate just needed to listen, it was for his own good.

"You won't be eating tonight. That's your punishment for disobeying me." Harry nodded wordlessly as the older male left the cave, reducing himself to tears in the abandoned cave. Harry's small hand covered the much larger swelling on his cheek as he sobbed and hiccupped. His light body fell over the small rise of the rock he usually slept in as he curled into a ball below his usual sleeping space, on the dirt where he belonged. In the short time Harry had been here he had never seen the Alpha hit a pack mate, even Dahna had said the Alpha never rose to violence to intimidate the pack. Harry assumed he had done very wrong for his mate to react in such a way.

The smell of the cooking meat made Harry's belly ache and twist uncomfortably as he continuously cried and sobbed. He hadn't had any food today, no breakfast or lunch and now no supper and no water either. His small body was used to no food from his childhood, but began to grow accustomed to more food intake at Hogwarts, his little body didn't know how to react to the constant denial and giving of food. It only took minutes of that desperate hunger to take hold and make the young boy pass out in a restless sleep.

The guilt was weighing heavy on Fenrir's mind. He had never struck another, especially a submissive in his pack, yet he had just hit his own mate. He could still hear the heartbreaking sobs of his little mate at his actions and t hurt his heart to hear such noise. Dahna was silent as she observed her Alpha, but Fenrir felt her cold steel eyes on him as he nodded to her, she shook her head in the negative. She was - for the first time - disappointed in him.

"May I have a word Alpha?" She asked, not really giving the man an option. The leader followed. She finally stopped by the near by stream and just watched the man she looked up to.

"How may I help you, Dahna?" He asked, just trying to make that cold look leave her eyes.

"You hit him." The anger was pooling in her chest, she felt sick from the emotion clogging up her throat, swelling into a ball of ready-to-throw-abuse at the Alpha. "He is only fourteen. Did you think that as one at such a young age, he would want to be in solitude? Or how the smoke in the cave was damaging his lungs in such high consistency? Or how easily that little boy accepted you and our pack, as well as being a wolf himself? You have thrown so much on to his shoulders in such a short time, that all he wanted was a little fresh air and a conversation and you hit him for such basic needs." Fenrir had the decency to look ashamed of his actions. "Did you even think that as a fourteen year old boy he is also terrified to find out that he likes other boys and also that he has to give his virginity to you within the next week or it will be forced from him? So much in such little time. Wouldn't you want some fresh air to think too?"

"I-" But Fenrir was cut off as Dahna growled warningly.

"I'm not finished. I also thought you should know that, that boy hasn't eaten anything today and he must be starving by now, yet you denied him the basic rights to food and water, he must be dehydrated by now as well. Your not showing him you care back, by acting like this. I know you can be better. You will be better or else you will loose that boy before his time. Take care of what's yours, but don't over step that line." And with that Dahna left without waiting for a response.

Fenrir didn't hesitate as he sprinted to the cave where his little mate was. Ignoring looks of confusion and surprise towards him as he nearly skidded past the entrance of the sleeping den, but pushed his body faster to crawl and beg on his knees for his mate's forgiveness. Not finding his mate where he had left him, Fenrir growled and roared in rage and worry as he stained himself to calm down and listen around him for any tell tale sign, breathing in deeply he caught the scent of his mate and also heard the thump of his heart.

Following the sounds of his Harry, he found Harry curled up and sleeping uneasily behind the rock they usually slept on together. He didn't think long before he pulled his love into his arms and cradled him like an infant whilst gently stroking the darkening bruise on the alabaster skin. Harry winced as his cheek stung, his heavy eyelids fluttered open to find Fenrir embracing him, looking remorseful and pained.

"I should never have laid my hand on you. I'm sorry. All I want to do is protect you and keep you safe, I didn't realise by punishing you so unfairly that I was pushing you away from me and not making you seek comfort from me. I am falling in love with you, Harry. But I've been so selfish. Giving you so much information to process in such little time and all you wanted was company and fresh air, I have no right to take that form you." Harry was stunned. He never expected the Alpha to lower himself as an almost equal to Harry.

"You're Alpha, you know best." He said timidly.

"No." Fenrir growled, scaring Harry as he did so. "Even men in high positions can make mistakes. This is a mistake I wont be making twice. Please, come to the fire and eat, drink, play with the cubs. Be free Harry and not tied down by me." Harry suddenly wrapped himself around Fenrir in a choke hold, fearing his mate was rejecting him, he held on with such strength that Fenrir was surprised by the sudden movement and power in it.

"I don't want to be free, I want you!" He wailed tiredly as he clung on childishly. Fenrir was confused, before it dawned on him. His little mate thought he didn't want him as his mate any more. Silly pup, Fenrir could never let Harry go. The older man was already in love with him.

"I didn't mean it like that cub. I'm suggesting that you act as free as any other boy your age. You wont ever loose me little one, I'm already yours and yours alone." For the first time since Harry had arrived, Fenrir leant in and kissed the young boys smooth, flawless skin of his creamy cheek. Harry tensed at the movement, his breath held and his eyes large at the softest, most intimate touch, that left ripples of pleasure pass through the skin of his cheek. Both seemed unsure and unconfident of the gesture that Fenrir had committed. Harry's new found sharp eye sight lingered on his mate's lips as Fenrir remained still, allowing the boy time to adjust to the bold move he had placed on the table.

The mans lips looked rough, worn, weather hardened. But the kiss Fenrir had placed on Harry had been painfully sweet and soft. Unbelieving that something so chapped and rough could feel the complete opposite, Harry's nimble fingers reached forth to feel the plump lips of his mate. Worrying into his own lower lip, his teeth sunk into his flesh and chewed with nerves. Heat poured from the mouth Harry's skin neared, heavy, yet silent breaths caught the foreign object so close to him that he hadn't had before. Or at least, not like this. So innocent, so intimate, so adoring and new, so exciting and so completely terrifying.

For the first time Fenrir felt vulnerable. A small light begun to shine in Harry's tired eyes as his glassy orbs, followed his own finger as he lightly touched the object of his confusion. A soft sigh escaped Fenrir, watching his mate with adoration and trust, something he didn't give to just anyone, especially not this quickly either. Soft, spongy and slightly trembling. Harry was in wonder as appearance deceived him. Kneeling in front of Fenrir, who sat crossed legged in front of him, Harry's confidence grew as he watched greedily at any and every difference his touch made to his larger mate. His fingers more steady and firm on the skin before him.

Unconsciously Harry had began exploring more than lips, but cheeks, chin, jaw, nose, forehead, eyes, neck and shoulders. Almost ignoring the man who he was exploring, but identifying him all at once. Arms, hands, ribs, chest, hips. Harry's curiosity grew as did his confidence in not being stopped. Almost whining at the slight cloth that covered Fenrir's genitals, but denying Harry the skin to touch, he attempted to rid the material from his sight, but a noise prevented him from doing so, a small growl/whimper from the man he had forgotten he was searching. Thighs, calves, ankles, toes. Harry took it all in, absorbed the noises and twitches of his mate at certain touches.

Long silver hair, shoulders, spine and back. Harry crawled over his mate to sit behind him and further investigate. Obstructed view via that damned cloth, Harry growled but moved on to the back of Fenrir's legs. Harry pushed Fenrir so he'd lay on his stomach, he did so reluctantly, not used to such a submissive position. Harry straddled his lower thighs as his fingers crawled like spiders up and under the cloth that he had grown to hate. Fenrir made that noise again, his body tense and ready to remove the boy on him. Harry whined wantonly as he ran his fingers over the curve of the bigger man's arse. His finger followed the dip that rounded his mate's rear, and drew a line along his crack, not parting the firm cheeks as he blindly searched the man's arse. The cloth still hiding his dignity, Harry could see his hands working under the cover.

Fenrir was painfully hard. His mate's tender, yet controlled touch left him longing to copy his small mate. Restricting himself to remaining still. Harry got up and nudged Fenrir to turn. Unsurely he did as his mate wanted. The tented fabric had rose considerably, leaving him barely covered as Harry's head tilted to the side. He didn't ask permission as his fingers buried under the fabric, Fenrir whimpered very unlike his alpha status as Harry pulled and tugged at his testicles. The fullness and roundness of Fenrir's balls enticed Harry to see what other sounds he could retrieve from his mate. He watched with lusty eyes as Fenrir threw his head back and groaned as Harry held the base of his cock in a tight grip, almost like a cock ring in the muggle world and pulled up the rigid stretched skin till he reached the tip, then swiped his thumb over the leaking slit.

"Stop cub." Fenrir grunted as Harry looked up through his eyelashes, looking purely innocent and confused. It didn't help Fenrir's pleasure as his head lolled back and his body tensed. It had been so long since someone had touched him like this, the heat from his little mate's hand burned him in the best way. Harry's fingers squeezed tighter around his shaft in surprise at the sudden growl from his mate's lips. A thick creamy liquid shot from the thick cock in long ropes. Harry retreated his hand quicker than he'd ever moved before. As the large male panted for his breath back, his eyes closed, relishing in the heat from his little mate's young body.

Harry's fingers rubbed Fenrir's lower belly, then left his skin with a held-in whine from Fenrir at the loss of touch. When Fenrir heard a little breathy moan come from in front of him, his heavy lids opened only to close just a s quick and moan himself. Harry watched Fenrir come down from his orgasm, but his eyes kept wandering back to the sticky substance across Fenrir's lower stomach, between the pronounced V between his hips. Running his fingers on Fenrir's soft skin and lifting the white substance on his finger, his lips parted slightly and tasted the thick liquid, moaning at the sweet, yet salty taste of his mate.

Feeling a wet probe on the same spot Harry had touched, Fenrir opened his eyes once more and instantly lost his breath. The larger man's hands ran through Harry's long black hair and combed it back, as his little mate feasted on his spilled seed, licking and scrapping his teeth against the man's skin, stirring up the older man's flaccid cock once more. Pulling back Harry crawled up his mate, curling up on his lap and burying his face in his mate's chest, he sighed and let the heaviness of his lids win as he slept softly in the safety of his alpha's warmth. Sighing happily, Fenrir followed his young mate's lead and fell into an uneasy sleep, wondering how long it would take for his cub's father to show up and claim back his pup.


	3. Daddy

**Summary : Little boys should never go into the woods alone. Harry's going to know exactly why that is when he runs into the big bad wolf. **

**Disclaimer : Still don't own it, wont own it and never have owned Harry Potter.**

*****Chapter Three *** **

Fenrir woke up to soft mewling and heavy panting against his warm chest. Worried about his young mate, his attentions were instantly on his little cub who was writhing against him. Ebony locks glued to his sweaty forehead, his skin crumpled in frustration as his plump lips parted in a delectable looking O. None of this clued Fenrir into what was wrong with his mate. His cheeks burned a delicious pink, his eyes clamped tightly shut and his mates fingers clawed at Fenrir's ribs and shoulder. And then there was the rotation and grinding of Harry's hips. Fenrir openly moaned as he felt the hot, hard and leaking prick beneath Harry's loin cloth. Rutting against his Alpha's large thighs.

Harry's dream felt so real. He could feel the moist grass beneath his back and the fresh, crisp, wind collide with the perspiration droplets on his exposed skin. Feel the heat of the man above him, in him, surrounding his much smaller body as he writhed beneath the older man's ministrations. The fullness, the pain and pleasure of his mates large rod intruding his tight virginal rim of muscle. The burning heat of the wolf's hand enveloping Harry's leaner prick. Liquid heat pooled into his channel as Fenrir trembled and grunted Harry's name as his seed erupted from his large cock. Harry's own prick swelled and trembled as an intense feel of release escaped him, spurting his essence onto his larger mate, marking him with his scent. His small body weak and tired from the sexual workout, his body flopped limply under his Alpha, only hearing his Alpha's words of encouragement and love. Harry easily fell back into a relaxed sleep.

Fenrir talked to Harry as the young boy quickly made it to his completion. Murmuring words of love to his mate as the rutting got less rhythmic and more frenzied as Harry closed in on his orgasm. When the thick white liquid marked Fenrir with Harry's essence he continued his soft words to the exhausted boy who stayed asleep. Fenrir smiled lazily as he pulled the boy closer to him, Harry instantly snuggled deeper into the man's body heat as he yawned and rubbed his nose into Fenrir's skin. The Alpha was happy he had regained the trust of his little one, but still feared for the other male who his pup belonged to. Remus was a kind and loving man, but nothing came between a werewolf and it's cub.

It was late morning by the time Harry had woken up. Fenrir had been up for hours, but didn't dislodge the boy, not willing to disturb his slumber and simply because Fenrir had never felt so comfortable or content. As soon as his eyelids had opened, Harry's cheeks were burning with blush from last nights dream still vividly replaying in his mind. Biting his lip as he stared into Fenrir's chest, willing his new problem to go away as Fenrir grunted a morning pleasantry to his mate.

"Morning." His voice was timid and soft in reply to the bigger male.

"What's wrong cub?" Fenrir enquired as he stroked Harry's bare back in a less than helpful way to discourage his swollen cock. "Are you hungry? You didn't eat yesterday, or drink, you have to be careful, you can dehydrate! Here, let me get you something." Fenrir moved before Harry could object.

"Ah, your finally awake. Maybe our Alpha can continue his duties now." A low grumble came from the other side of the sleep den. Harry turned and looked at the silhouette that was slowly approaching him. "He was mine! I was so close to having him claim me as his, but then he found you!" The voice was desperate and deranged as Harry crawled back quickly, almost toppling off of the raised rock as he whimpered. It was female, but rough and course.

"I…I'm s…sorry. I d…didn't know!" Harry stuttered as the woman crouched and sprung over the fire pit that was unlit. Her feline posture scared Harry as he allowed a small sob of fear to escape his tight lips.

"Little, filthy, wizard! Half breed! You wont survive the full moon, she doesn't like you! She wants Alpha to be mine! He will be mine!" And with that, she leaped in the air. Harry's small body curled up into a tight ball, just waiting with bated breath for the vicious attack he visualised this strong werewolf could cause, even without her wolf body to do the destruction for her.

"No. He's mine." Harry whimpered, but strongly believing his final words. "Always was, always will be. My Alpha, my mate, my Fenrir!" A warm hand touched his shoulder, finally he let out a screech of fright, awaiting the pain of what's to come.

"Harry?" A deep, masculine, very un-crazed sounding voice confused him. He peeked up from his self made ball and whimpered as he threw himself into the strong arms of Fenrir.

"Mine." Harry repeated over and over as Fenrir let him keep the choke hold Harry had on him. Allowing the boy to vent out his fear as he shushed and cooed to his young lover.

"Tarys." Fenrir said gruffly. "You have been told on many occasions of my feelings towards you. Harry is my soul mate. You are a pack mate. I do not wish to be in the family way with you. Harry is my life, yet you so callously chose to ignore my show of affection to him and continue to mislead yourself with false ideals and dreams. If you can not help yourself, there is nothing we, as a pack, can do to help you. Maybe another pack can?" There was shocked gasps and a heartbreaking cry of pain in the air as Harry tensed in the strong hold. "I don't wish to send you away, but you must try to change. Or I will be left with no option - not when the life of my mate is at risk."

Many agreed with Fenrir, simply because they would wish the same if it had been their mates. Whilst Fenrir simply wanted to protect his mate and have one less thing to worry over. Remus would be here soon and he was certain that if it had been a full moon, Moony would already be here. Since he was in human form, he was slower, but only marginally. The change improved the human aspects of your life, like your senses - stronger taste, hearing, scent, sight and touch. Not only that but strength, speed and agility. No. Fenrir had no doubts that his pup's father would be joining them soon.

"Alpha!" The woman screeched. Fenrir sighed and nodded.

"This is your last warning. Your last chance. No more tormenting my mate. Harry." He emphasised. "If you continue to think I am 'yours' then you will leave me with no other choice. You will be banished." She started spluttering abut the half breed wizard. Fenrir held up his hand to stop her rant. "No, it's not Harry's fault. He wasn't even born when I first rejected you."

"But you laid with me!" She pled helplessly as Harry whimpered and shrunk in on himself at this revelation. Fenrir held him extra tight, trying to reassure him, that it was Harry he wanted.

"Enough." He roared. Everyone was silent at the angry snarl from their Alpha, each wolf submitted to his authority. "Decease these foolish ideals you have. It wasn't just you I used for my sexual gratification, but you do not see any other pack mate obsess over me, proclaim to be my mate. One more word, Tarys - just one - and your out. Think it over carefully, you can do as I say and stay with your family and friends, have security from the pack or you can continue your nonsense and leave, to be alone with no one to protect you from the other male wolves who wont be as kind to you as our pack brothers. Apologise to my mate once you've reached a decision."

Harry looked down at his feet as his Alpha walked with powerful strides to the fire outside, pulling his mate with him. Harry shuffling quickly to keep up with Fenrir. "Fen…" Harry whispered as his Alpha looked down with a scowl on his face, Harry winced and shook his head. Changing his mind about asking questions. Sighing loudly Fen stopped and looked down at his young partner, gripping him by the shoulders and butting his nose to the tip of Harry's. The small boy smiled coyly and nudged back as he looked up into those endless eyes as he reached up on his tiptoes to place a sweet kiss on the rough, yet soft to the touch lips.

"Yes." Fenrir suddenly spoke up, breaking their tender moment. "I have had previous sexual partners. Simply because as wolves we have more of the hormone; testosterone in us. Our sexual need is a lot more demanding than humans. Our bodies are built to be predators and to carry the gene on. And no. I don't have children. I have always been particularly careful when it came to that, other wolves don't like to finally find their mate, but with another man's child." Harry nodded slowly as Fenrir seemed to know what he wanted to hear, or ask.

"I miss my dad." He whispered lost as Fen sighed and pulled him tight to his large chest.

"Moony will be here within the day, if not hours." Harry looked up hopefully, only to find the older man looking displeased.

"Are you scared?" He whispered. Fen laughed and shook his head.

"I have one fear." He admitted. "And your father arriving could have impact on that, but no. I am not afraid of him." Harry looked up with innocent eye, curiosity hidden deep as he watched his older mate. "You." He answered tiredly, knowing his mate would wonder what it was. "I am not scared, I'm terrified, of loosing you." On instinct, Harry held on tighter to his larger mate as Fen chuckled. "But I don't have to worry about that, because I will die to keep you."

"No!" Harry wailed unceremoniously. "You can't." He blushed from his sudden outburst. "I can't imagine life without you, not now I have you." Harry trembled as he exposed his feelings to the large man who surrounded him with warmth and love. "These past three years, I've been expected to be the hero, the saviour. No one really understood that I'm a fourteen year old boy who can't cope with the stress of something so hugely… dooming. People's lives rest in my hands and I can't do it anymore. Three years ago I didn't even know magic existed and now I've been thrown into the deep end without holding my breath first and it felt like I was drowning. Then you came and I knew it was you I was waiting for."

"What do you mean?"

"My death. I knew you would be my end. I was obviously wrong, but it scared me that I was so ready for it. Knowing I was going to die in the wizarding world so young, before I had even lived my life. But now I'm here with you and I feel as if I'm finally home, sure I miss my dad, but I think he'd stay here with us if he were allowed to."

"Moony is welcome as long as you want him." The older man kissed the younger's soft cheek as blood pooled under his creamy skin. "What about your friends? I've robbed you of them too."

"No, not really. I distanced myself from everyone after Sirius died. Plus I can make new friends here." Fenrir leant down to kiss the boy's forehead, when an aggressive growl scared birds from their resting place in treetops, silence crept over the camp as all dominant males tensed and braced themselves to protect their pack.

Harry giggled as he pulled away from Fenrir. "Be careful." Dahna came up behind Harry and placed her hand on his shoulder. Moony came storming over the curve of the hill amongst the trees, a lone figure on the horizon as he stopped and observed the pack before him.

"My son." He growled as he charged towards the camp. Fenrir signalled for his pack to stand down as Moony bee lined for Harry.

"Daddy!" He squealed juvenilely, pulling away from Dahna's grip and Fenrir's stare. Running to meet his papa as Remus quickened his pace to meet his son. Once in reach he pulled Harry into his arms, hugging him to his body as Harry wrapped around him effortlessly, his legs tight around his waist and his arms almost choking him around his neck. Remus pulled back slightly to check his son over, looking for wounds and snarled angrily when he saw the large hand print on his cheek.

"Who?" He managed to ask, more like demand, as Harry blushed and hid his face in the crook of his father's neck.

"Doesn't matter, was bad." He mumbled as he clung to Remus. Remus breathed in deeply, trying to compose himself, but managed to further his anger as he breathed in the scent of wolf coming from his boy. Probing his nose deeper into his son's skin, just to make sure it wasn't a scent lingering on him and not in his blood. "I'm going to be like you, daddy." He bit his lip as his dad trembled with anger. His eyes not once changing from the gold colouring of Moony. "Don't you want me no more?" He asked with tears in his eyes and a tremble of emotion in his small voice.

"Of course I want you, I love you, your mine!" He said possessively as he clutched his son to his chest. "You're my boy, my baby." He soothed as he started to softly rock with Harry in his arms as he tried to calm himself down, and relax his baby boy. He hissed when he felt a dominant Alpha's presence near them.

"Moony, if you want to come inside, your more than welcome to stay." Harry giggled randomly as he fidgeted in his papa's grip. "Behave little one." He scolded playfully as Remus watched like a hawk at the scene.

"Fen!" He whined as he peeked out from under his father's neck, but played with the short strands of hair on his papa's nape. "He can stay? Forever?" He asked childishly as the Alpha fought the urge to claim his adorable mate.

"You know he can." More tender than Remus had ever heard his Alpha sounding. He looked down to see his son and saw the soft adoration in his eyes as a gentle blush dusted his cheeks, looking back to his sire his chest rumbled with a growl as he saw the love in him.

"No." He instantly growled, pulling his son back into his safety as he walked backwards a few steps to get distance between the older man and his boy.

"Excuse me?" Fenrir looked confused with under lining of anger.

"You can't have him." Harry wiggled back a little from his dad as he pouted and slumped forward, something his dad was used to.

"But I want him!" The young boy whimpered as he lightly punched Remus on his shoulders and chest.

"Harry, how old are you? Don't you think you're a little old for a temper tantrum?"

"No!" He growled as he started to kick and punch, screaming and venting out his frustrations, poor Remus taking the brunt of all his pent up frustration and not just his dad not liking his mate. Harry was over emotionally charged and needed to vent it out.

"Harry James Lupin - Potter, you better stop this silly behaviour or I'll take you over my knee!" And both males were surprise that it was Fenrir that had announced that. Remus laughed at Harry's stunned expression, which promptly turned into a pout as Fenrir growled warningly at his submissive mate until he clung to Remus once again and started crying. "Don't cry, pet."

Harry kept crying as he wiggled to get free from his dad and shuffled to Fenrir where he was promptly picked up and cradled as Fen whispered words to him to calm him down, Remus watched the whole episode in awe of his sire as Harry nuzzled into him and kissed the Alpha's skin, placing little nips and licks along the way. Fenrir would growl when he was biting too hard, enough to leave a mark.

"He's unbalanced because of the moon being a few nights away, his hormones are increasing to that of a wolf and his mind is struggling to process the constant changes of his body." Fenrir informed them.

Remus' amber eyes were back to his mocha colour as his human side took over and acknowledged the love between his son and his sire. "Have you…um…?"

"No. I wont do anything until he's ready, but he knows there is a possibility that my wolf will lay claim on him on his first transformation."

"I want to. Want you now." Harry mumbled as Fenrir sighed, he had no idea what he was getting himself involved with when he went with an underage boy.


	4. Chapter 4

_Important Notice!__  
_

_Hello my wonderful readers and reviewers! _

_I know your all fed up with my lack of updating and I sincerely apologise to all of you... _

_So your probably wondering if I'll be continuing my stories... well yes and no! Don't shoot me until after I've explained myself! _

_As a reader of other people's work on fanfic and adult fanfic... I have come to adore erotic homosexual Harry Potter fics. I'm finding that I have so many idea's and insperations for HP and none for Twilight! Thus my problem! I have three Twilight fics that are incomplete! _

_Now I could put them up for adoption if someone was interested in continuing the stories, but the author would have to be a mature writter with a good outcome for the stories (which I would like to know before handing my story over.) I would also want credit and acknowledgement for the chapters I have wrote. You would be able to tweek chapters and my spelling and puncture which can at times be hideous! _

_Joshua's Sweet Isabella__ - Jared / Bella pairing. This story is nearly finished, but you never know, an author could stretch it out if they wanted to. _

_Painted on Jeans__ - Seth / Bella. This story is young and only really has a begining, I've basically given you the two main characters history which has led to their current personalities... I think you could have fun with this Bella's character, but that's just my thoughts, _

_The Alpha, The Wall and The Imprint__ - Ephraim / Bella. So again, this is 5 chapters long, a fresh story which an author could take to any level of their creativity! This is my favorite story of my Twilight fics so I want to know the author wont abandon or take this to a stupid place... There is a lot of characters involved in this with Ephraims family, but a good author coud take this story on and win! _

_If your interested in adopting my stories please Private Mail me, Thank you._

Next option! If no one wants to adopt, then they get binned... Simple as! As much as it would hurt me, I wouldn't do the stories justice if I forced myself to continue writting them! 

_Now my Harry Potter fic!_

_Dirty Pretty Words__ - Fenrir / Harry. This story will be updated and continued on by myself so for fans of this fic, you only have a short wait left! I arrive back in the UK in March and will try to update at least by April. BUT! I am moving house with my boyfriend when I get back home and I have a job and go to University, so the updates may be slow but they will happen, just be patient like you have till now! Thanks. _

_I'll try to put a notice as a chapter onto my stories - which I hate seeing on stories - but not everyone reads your profile! _

_I think that is everything! _

_Thanks for your patience and reviews there much welcome! _

_FenrirAlphaLove  
xx Sarah xx_


End file.
